This is a competing renewal application for continuing funds to support pre- and postdoctoral training in visual neuroscience at the Center for Neural Science (CNS) of New York University. The doctoral program in Neural Science is now at the end of the 10th year of this training grant. We are seeking to renew the Training Grant at exactly the same levels of Predoctoral and Postdoctoral support as at the end of the present grant period, i.e. six predoctoral fellows and one postdoctoral fellow. This support is needed for the training program to maintain itself. With the help of previous NEI support we have made the Ph.D. program in Visual Neuroscience a rich and fruitful training program that has already trained many new young visual neuroscientists who have made important contributions to the field, and some of whom have been strikingly successful in their work. The Visual Neuroscience group within the Center for Neural Science seeks to understand the visual system as an integrated system of nerve cells that communicate from the eye to the brain. The training program we have in Visual Neuroscience is designed to meet a number of NEI training goals. The high quality and research orientation of the training faculty, its breadth and productivity in vision research, has in the past and will in the future provide a fertile training environment in which young scientists can bloom. There is ample instruction through courses and especially through mentoring in the research labs of CNS that helps bring students and postdoctorals to the frontiers of vision research. We have many active researchers supported by NEI and other agencies who provide direction, leadership, and support for students once they emerge as more independent senior students. New faculty have invigorated what was already a good program making it even better. The training program consists of course work, laboratory rotations, seminars and personal interactions with visitors, journal club participation, scientific mentoring and research. The laboratory component of the curriculum includes both hands-on experience with a variety of neurobiological methods in a weekly 6-hour instructional laboratory and also two intensive rotations in research laboratories of members of the Center. These rotations are of particular importance for students in the program, because they gain experience in the variety of research topics and methods used in the Center and also allow students to investigate candidate laboratories for thesis work.